O terninho de veludo
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Yaoi/Slash - Mas você ainda me deve um terninho de veludo!


_**Postada originalmente em 09/096/2015**_ participando do Tributo Dia do Sexo do fórum Need For Fic 2015 - Projeto Need for History – Inglaterra 1928 (Rei George Frederick Ernest Albert), U.A. – Animes e Mangás, Saint Seiya, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Smut, Romance - Máscara da Morte x Afrodite

 **Quote:** "Estava pensando em suas mãos, de preferência deslizando em mim."

 **Palavras usadas:** Montar, Maciez, Gemer

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, essa diva que aceita sempre betar minhas loucuras. Love you! :3

 **Explicações:** Essa fic surgiu e uma outra fic minha, que está em hiatus, a "O amuleto sagrado", não há necessidade de ler os poucos capítulos que existem no ar no FFnet. É um side history, e bem, eu espero que me perdoem, pois estava enferrujada demais e escolhi voltar a escrever justamente com uma smut! Fazer, mente insana, I know! But... enjoy!

 ** _Presente um pouco atrasado para minha irmã, Tay-chan, que ama de paixão esse casal! Sei que estou levemente atrasada, mas o que vale é a intenção! Parabéns, sis!_**

 **oOoOoOo**

Inglaterra 1928

Fazia pouco tempo que tinham deixado o museu onde haviam perdido a peça valiosa para o bilionário Dohko Cheng. Irritado, o arqueólogo descera do Rolls Royce New Phanton 1927, sem se importar com a mão que lhe era oferecida. Não era uma donzela! Gostava daquele tipo de galanteio, mas Enzo que o aguardasse. Estava muito irritado para parecer um 'bom moço'. Bem, de certa forma, eles eram um tanto diferentes do que se ditava e era imposto pela sociedade conservadora e monárquica.

Tentara inutilmente entender os planos do amado italiano, mas ele era um tanto teimoso, e até mesmo por conta de sua teimosia se encontrava na atual situação.

Imprensado contra a parede do quarto, o homem de longos cabelos azul piscina tentava inutilmente manter sua postura irritante. Mesmo sabendo que sua raiva seria sobrepujada pelos anseios e desejos da carne, ele lutava bravamente. Em sua cabeça, seu carcamano estava completamente equivocado, mas de que valia tentar debater os argumentos do astuto mafioso? Naquele momento? Ah! De nada iria adiantar!

Havia gracejado, trocado palavras ásperas com segundas intenções, mas fora apenas para tentar relaxar e esquecer os fatos de mais cedo no leilão, pois antes de ser 'lançado' contra a parede, ele quisera torturar o italiano com requintes de extrema crueldade, apenas por ele ter perdido a estatueta que o sueco tanto desejava.

Talvez, quem sabe, o italiano astuto tivesse alguma razão. Todas as vezes que ele dissera que o trabalho sujo deveria de ser feito pelos outros, as coisas transcorriam perfeitamente bem! E ele tinha de dar um voto de confiança para o homem másculo que explorava seu corpo tão bem. Enzo Ferruccio nunca o deixara sem o que de fato queria.

Um gemido mais alto escapando pelos lábios finos e levemente abertos. A razão sendo esquecida em algum lugar e deixando que o desejo, a libido e o prazer tomassem conta de todo o seu ser. O corpo sendo explorado com lentidão pelas mãos fortes do italiano sedutor. Talvez em seu subconsciente, o arqueólogo quisesse estar naquela situação desde o começo. Desejando ser tomado, como somente Enzo sabia fazer.

Um barulho mais alto chamando a atenção de ambos. Mais um, seguido de outro. O tecido rasgado do veludo indo parar aos pés de ambos, e o olhar indignado com que foi brindado, fazendo o mafioso apenas estalar a língua e nada dizer.

\- Amore... – um gemido, algo como uma lamúria, a voz levemente rouca que tinha o dom de enlouquecer mais ainda o homem alto de cabelos levemente espetados.

\- Pede, mia Flor! Pede o que quer que Io faça! – Enzo deixou os lábios recostarem próximos a orelha do amante, roçando a cada palavra dita no lóbulo, o ponto sensível de Afrodite. – Geme pra mim! Amo ouvi-lo gemer! – e cravando os dentes no pescoço alvo, regozijou-se ao sentir o corpo próximo ao seu tremer.

Deslizando uma das mãos pelos cabelos longos, sentindo a maciez, afundou os dedos nas madeixas cheirando a rosas, travando a nuca do mais baixo e o beijando com ardor. Mordiscando os lábios róseos e desejando sentir aquele corpo alvo e cheiroso abaixo do seu.

\- Afrodite, mia Flor...

\- Hmm... – ronronou baixinho. Deslizando as mãos pelo corpo forte e musculoso, escorregou as palmas para a frente do corpo de ambos a procura dos botões da camisa. Com um puxão os botões voaram longe. Não eram delicados e nunca seriam. Eram homens, fortes, e que entre quatro paredes deixavam a natureza de ambos aflorarem.

Cravando os dentes novamente sobre o mesmo local no pescoço de Afrodite, Enzo sorriu internamente ao escutá-lo gemer mais alto. Deixou que ele deslizasse seu casaco e a camisa por seus ombros e braços, e com um leve puxão, único momento que desfez o contato das mãos no corpo do sueco, lançou as peças de roupas ao chão.

\- Muitas roupas ainda. – murmurou ao começar a despi-lo e, com uma reviravolta rápida, começar a empurrá-lo para a cama.

Rindo baixinho, Afrodite aproveitou para deslizar as mãos pelos ombros, os bíceps bem trabalhados, e ao sentir que estava próximo a cama, sentou calmamente cingindo a cintura delgada do amante. Recostando o queixo sobre o baixo ventre do mafioso, deslizou a língua pelos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava as mãos lentamente para a frente do corpo dele e abria sua calça.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, Enzo sustentou o olhar do sueco. As íris azuis parecendo águas cristalinas a envolvê-lo. Acariciando o rosto perfeito, deslizou a ponta dos dedos para a pintinha, a marca perfeita que ele ostentava majestosamente logo abaixo do olho esquerdo. Gingando um pouco os quadris para facilitar a retirada de sua calça, sentiu o membro livre e, arfando, lançou a cabeça para trás ao senti-lo ser abocanhado.

Deslizando lentamente a boca pelo sexo entumecido do italiano, foi a vez de Afrodite regozijar-se ao ouvi-lo gemer alto. As mãos fortes crispadas, segurando com força em seus ombros.

\- Mia Flor... hmm... – a voz grossa e rouca escapando pelos lábios carnudos do italiano parecia instigar mais a Afrodite.

Quando este sentiu que seu carcamano estava próximo de chegar ao êxtase, deslizou uma das mãos para o falo pulsante e o apertou fortemente. Não queria que ele gozasse antes de dar-lhe o devido prazer.

\- Cazzo! – esbravejou Enzo. – Termine, Afrodite! – ordenou, como só ele poderia fazer. Estreitou os olhos ao ver o arqueólogo negar com um movimento de cabeça. - No, no se atreva, mia Flor!

Com um sorriso sínico nos lábios, Afrodite empurrou o amante um pouco para longe de si, e ficando em pé, deslizou uma das mãos pelo peito torneado.

\- Eu estava pensando em suas mãos, de preferência deslizando em mim, enquanto vem me... montar! – disse a última palavra ao deixar a calça apertada deslizar pernas abaixo juntamente com a peça íntima. – O que acha, amore? – subindo na cama deitou de bruços, os cabelos cascateando pelas costas até quase a altura das nádegas.

Sentindo o sexo latejar, o italiano retirou os sapatos e livrou-se das calças que estavam ao redor de seus pés. Subindo na cama, ficou de quatro sobre o corpo do outro.

\- Mia Flor, no sabe com quem está brincando! – gracejou ao baixar o corpo e deixar a ereção roçar no vale entre as nádegas do outro. Afastando um pouco as madeixas, deslizou os lábios, língua e dentes por toda a pele aveludada e macia.

Afrodite tentava conter os gemidos mais altos abafando-os com a mão sobre a boca, mas era impossível. Sentia como se suas costas estivesse sento marcada por um ferro em brasa. E a cada mordida mais forte que Enzo lhe dava, o prazer parecida aflorar mais.

\- Fica de quatro! – Enzo não pedia, aquilo era uma ordem. Saindo de cima do amante, esperou um tanto até que este ficasse como ele queria. Deslizando a língua pelos lábios, segurou fortemente as ancas do outro e mordiscando a banda de uma das nádegas, deslizou a língua lentamente de um ponto ao outro, besuntando com saliva a entrada levemente rosada em um típico 'beijo grego'.

Pego de surpresa, Afrodite arfou em desespero. Um misto de surpresa e tesão tomando conta de todo seu ser. Seu corpo parecia vibrar, e ao sentir seu sexo sendo bolinado com tamanha maestria, teve de conter a vontade de gritar. Cravando as unhas nos lençóis, sentiu o corpo todo estremecer.

\- Enzo... amore! – trincou os dentes ao sentir a invasão de dois dígitos em sua cavidade apertada.

\- Pede, mia Flor! Pede pro seu carcamano o que quer! – exigiu Enzo. Com estocadas lentas, procurava acertar o ponto que sabia que iria deixar Afrodite descontrolado e entregue como ele gostava.

Antes mesmo do sueco conseguir proferir alguma palavra coerente de seus lábios inchados pelos muitos beijos, escaparam apenas gemidos e arfares. Os joelhos quase não conseguindo conter o peso do corpo. Enzo havia acertado sua próstata, e a sensação tinha o poder de levá-lo aos céus!

\- En-zo... amore! – ao sentir o sexo sendo apertado com força, blasfemou. – Figlio de una puttana!

\- Também te amo, amato! – gracejou ao deslizar lentamente a ereção entre as pernas do arqueólogo. Sem delongas, avançou penetrando-o lentamente. Segurando-o pela cintura, estocou forte e o preencheu com seu falo pulsante.

Afrodite ergueu o corpo, deixando as costas apoiadas no tronco do italiano. Tinha os olhos fechados, a boca aberta. Mãos fortes deslizaram por todo o peito dele e, no instante em que teve os mamilos enrodilhados pelos dedos que o apertavam com força, sentiu a primeira de muitas estocadas.

Uma das mãos do italiano deslizou para o baixo ventre, se fechando sobre o membro rijo e o masturbando no mesmo ritmo das estocadas.

Gemidos, arfares, bobagens ditas ao pé do ouvido, e as mãos, mãos afoitas deslizando, apertando, apalpando e massageando. Um prazer indescritível, algo que somente os lençóis da cama poderiam ser testemunhas.

Empurrando o sueco para a cama, Enzo não esperou que ele se posicionasse sobre as mãos e já o abraçou fortemente, mordendo o ombro direito, deixando marcas que depois ouviria reclamações, mas não se importava, amava aquele sueco demais.

Pego de surpresa, Afrodite sentiu os joelhos escorregarem um pouco, fez um muxoxo ao sentir Enzo o deixar. Volvendo os olhos para trás, deitou um pouco o corpo. Precisava de alívio, sentia o corpo todo ferver. Sustentando o olhar lascivo que o mafioso lhe dirigia, virou o corpo lentamente, ficando de frente para ele. Sabia o poderio que possuía para deixá-lo louco, e não se faria de rogado. Usaria todas as suas armas.

\- Cansado, amore? – perguntou ao deslizar uma das mãos lentamente do pescoço até o baixo ventre. As pernas levemente abertas. – Vai deixar seu 'peixinho' na mão?

Estreitando os olhos, Enzo ajoelhou entre as pernas do arqueólogo, e erguendo um pouco os quadris dele, o penetrou novamente.

\- Goza pra mim, amore! – pediu. A voz baixa, rouca em um único arfar. Enzo estava em seu limite, mas queria proporcionar o prazer a que Afrodite e ele estavam acostumados. Ao tocar-lhe novamente a ereção e começar a masturbá-lo, sentiu uma fisgada, um aperto mais forte em seu sexo. O sueco estava quase alcançando seu ápice.

\- A-amore... – Afrodite queria mais. Precisava de mais, mas seu corpo o traía descaradamente. Os espasmos, a pele arrepiada e o coração aos trancos batendo descompassado em seu peito, já deixavam claramente que ele estava por um fio. Em meio a arfares e um gemido mais alto, atingiu o clímax, melecando a mão do mafioso, sentindo seu querido carcamano derramar-se dentro de si. Abrindo os braços em um convite mudo, beijou-o ardorosamente quando este deitou o corpo sobre o dele.

 **oOoOo**

Desperto já há algum tempo, Enzo observava o sono de sua flor. Afrodite era um homem genioso, com um temperamento difícil e por vezes ardiloso. O italiano nunca imaginara que iria dar-se bem com aquele arqueólogo, mas fora amor à primeira 'patada', se é que assim poderia ser dito! Mas eles eram o que eram. Ricos, inteligentes, bonitos e, apesar dos pesares, ainda sabiam se amar.

Com um sorriso cínico, o mafioso prendeu os fios atrás da orelha do 'peixinho', que caiam sobre o rosto bonito. Acariciou a pintinha sexy e suspirou. Teria muito que fazer para não deixar Afrodite desapontado, mas sabia que Cheng e sua turma iriam se encarregar de achar o amuleto Sagrado. Já estavam com a estatueta da deusa Bastet, e ele sabia que bastava esperar para ter o que sua flor queria.

Voltando os olhos na direção do amante, abriu mais o sorriso. Espreguiçando, o sueco o puxou para um beijo, o qual Enzo correspondeu com ardor.

\- Hmm... que hora é?

\- Ainda é cedo, amato! Pode dormir mais um pouco.

\- Durma também. – pediu fazendo leve beicinho. Afrodite adorava usar esses subterfúgios. – Senti falta de seu corpo másculo e quente me abraçando.

Enzo riu alto.

\- Va benne, amore! Io estou aqui somente para você! – e terminando de dizer isso, cingiu-lhe o corpo com os braços e pernas, sapecando-lhe beijos pelos ombros e nuca.

\- Hmm... amato! – sorrindo, Afrodite se aconchegou mais de encontro ao corpo do outro. Volvendo um pouco a cabeça para poder ver-lhe as feições, continuou. – Quando vamos continuar com seus planos?

\- Sabe que já tenho um espião infiltrado na residência de Cheng. Agora basta apenas eles darem o primeiro passo para podermos colocar em prática meu plano. – Enzo afundou o rosto entre a cascata azulada e inalou o doce aroma de rosas.

\- Detesto coisas demoradas. – bufou exasperado. – Se você tivesse comprado a estatueta, já poderíamos ter desvendado o enigma que sabemos que a estátua contém! – suspirou com impaciência.

\- Tudo há seu tempo, amato! Io no vou te deixar sem o que prometi.

\- Certo, acredito em sua palavra, mas você ainda me deve um terninho de veludo! – gracejou ao lembrar do início da conversa, enquanto eles subiam para o quarto.

\- Caspita, Io te compro outro, Afrodite! – a voz em um misto de irritação e divertimento soando mais alto. Um beijo exigente sendo cobrado por tamanha afronta.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*quieta as voltas com nova fic de UtaPri, a loira nem imagina que lendo a fic por cima de seus ombros se encontra um dourado, muito, mas muito curioso*

 **Mask:** Ma bambina, quem são esses cantantes?

Mas hein? Como? De onde foi que você surgiu? Mask, assim eu tenho um ataque. *assustada*

 **Mask:** Vá... ma Io no so um monstro! Se bem, que... *pensativo dá de ombros* Ma fic nova e que no é de mia Flor e...

Quieto! Calado! Antes de falar asneira, vá ver o que eu acabei de colocar no ar. Seu ingrato! Carcamano sem graça! Voltei a escrever fics com algo sobre vocês dois, e você vem logo me acusando de não ter feito nada com vocês?

 **Mask:** Vero, bambina?

Oui! Humph...

 **Mask:** Perdonami, lorinha! Io no fiz por mal!

Sei, sei... uhum... vou deixar passar desta vez, Mask! Agora, por favor, me deixa agradecer a quem chegou até aqui. *sorriso angelical* Bem, *olhando pro italiano mafioso* obrigado a todos que aqui chegaram, e desculpe se eu perdi um pouco o jeito, mas estou muito tempo sem escrever com esses dois, e escrever qualquer tipo de fic! Se gostou, deixe seu comentário, a Coelha agradece!

Beijos e até meu próximo surto!  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
